FAKE LOVE
"FAKE LOVE" is a song by BTS and was released on May 18, 2018. It serves as the title track and is the second track of the studio album Love Yourself: Tear as well as the ninth track of CD A on the compilation album Love Yourself: Answer. This song has a remix released as a digital single, and a Japanese version featured in the ninth Japanese single FAKE LOVE/Airplane Pt.2. It is also their first song to have a Certified All Kill on Korean streaming apps. Lyrics Audio Spotify Awards and nominations Music program awards Melon Popularity Award Records :For more FAKE LOVE records: List of Records Set and Broken * Currently (July 5, 2018), the fourth Music Video with the most views under 24 hours. *Highest-charting entry by K-pop group on Billboard Hot 100, No.10. Videos Official Videos= BTS (방탄소년단) 'FAKE LOVE' Official Teaser 1|'"FAKE LOVE"' MV Teaser 1 BTS (방탄소년단) 'FAKE LOVE' Official Teaser 2|'"FAKE LOVE"' MV Teaser 2 BTS (방탄소년단) 'FAKE LOVE' Official MV|'"FAKE LOVE"' MV BTS (방탄소년단) 'FAKE LOVE' Official MV (Extended ver.)|'"FAKE LOVE"' MV (Extended ver.) FAKE LOVE|'FAKE LOVE' Audio |-| Shooting= EPISODE BTS (방탄소년단) 'FAKE LOVE' MV Shooting|'"FAKE LOVE"' MV Shooting |-| Dance Practice= CHOREOGRAPHY BTS (방탄소년단) 'FAKE LOVE' Dance Practice|'"FAKE LOVE"' Dance Practice |-| Performance= BANGTAN BOMB ‘FAKE LOVE’ Live Performance @2018 BBMAs - BTS (방탄소년단)|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" on 2018 Billboard Music Awards BTS (방탄소년단) - FAKE LOVE @BTS COMEBACK SHOW|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" on BTS Comeback Show 뮤직뱅크 Music Bank - FAKE LOVE - 방탄소년단 (FAKE LOVE - BTS).20180525|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" on Music Bank BTS Takes the Stage with Fake 'Love'|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" on The Ellen Show Comeback Stage BTS - FAKE LOVE , 방탄소년단 - FAKE LOVE Show Music core 20180526|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" on Show! Music Core 《Comeback Special》 BTS(방탄소년단) - FAKE LOVE @인기가요 Inkigayo 20180527|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" on Inkigayo BTS - FAKE LOVE Comeback Stage M COUNTDOWN 180531 EP.572|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" on M Countdown MPD직캠 방탄소년단 직캠 4K 'FAKE LOVE' (BTS FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.5.31|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" on M Countdown (BTS FanCam) 뮤직뱅크 Music Bank - FAKE LOVE - 방탄소년단 (FAKE LOVE - BTS).20180601|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" on Music Bank HOT BTS - FAKE LOVE , 방탄소년단 - FAKE LOVE Show Music core 20180602|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" on Show! Music Core 《POWERFUL》 BTS(방탄소년단) - FAKE LOVE @인기가요 Inkigayo 20180603|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" on Inkigayo BTS (방탄소년단) 'FAKE LOVE' Self MV @Music Bank Encore stage|'"FAKE LOVE"' Self MV at Music Bank Encore stage BTS - FAKE LOVE KPOP TV Show M COUNTDOWN 180607 EP.573|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" on M Countdown HOT BTS - FAKE LOVE , 방탄소년단 - FAKE LOVE Show Music core 20180609|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" on Show! Music Core 《POWERFUL》 BTS(방탄소년단) - FAKE LOVE @인기가요 Inkigayo 20180610|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" on Inkigayo BTS Fake Love|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" on The Late Late Show with James Corden BTS (방탄소년단) - FAKE LOVE Music Bank HOT STAGE 2018.06.08| BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" at Music Bank BANGTAN BOMB 'FAKE LOVE' Special Stage (BTS focus) @2018 AAA - BTS (방탄소년단)|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" at AAA BTS INTRO FAKE LOVE│2018 MAMA FANS' CHOICE in JAPAN 181212|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" in 2018 MAMA BANGTAN BOMB 'FAKE LOVE' Special Stage (BTS focus) @2018 MAMA - BTS (방탄소년단)|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" in 2018 MAMA BTS - FAKE LOVE 2018 KBS Song Festival 2018.12.28|BTS performing "FAKE LOVE" in 2018 KBS Song Festival Gallery Category:Korean songs Category:Love Yourself Category:Love Yourself: Tear Category:Love Yourself: Answer Category:Songs with choreography Category:Title songs Category:2018